


【博君一肖】肥臀r

by BlueCorduroy1012



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCorduroy1012/pseuds/BlueCorduroy1012
Summary: 短篇/r18
Kudos: 46





	【博君一肖】肥臀r

肖战很瘦，非常瘦，尤其腰细得厉害，仿佛两只手就可以圈起来，剧组里的人都常常拿这个打趣他。

肖战性子也比较随意，虽然心里会有点不舒服，但是也就当作玩笑话那么过去了。

王一博一开始没觉得有什么，听着这玩笑话听多了，就不由自主地盯着肖战的腰看，看着看着他的视线就跑到下面去了，时间久了，他恍然发觉肖战的屁股好像挺大的，他老是有一种想捏一把的冲动。

一天，王一博在肖战的房间里玩游戏，玩完一把之后觉得有点渴，正想问问肖战有没有水，回头一看，一个圆润的屁股正对着他的视线，他忽然觉得好像更渴了，使劲吞了吞口水，巨大的声音把正钻进衣柜找衣服的肖战吓了一跳，王一博眼看着那个屁股随着主人的动作荡起了肉浪，他的眼睛都直了，屁股怎么这么大呀，肖战疑惑“王一博你说什么？”糟糕，一不小心说出来了。“啊，没什么，战哥，你健身吗？”“怎么，你还有这业务呢，办年卡有优惠吗？”肖战笑。

王一博也哈哈哈的笑了半天，等他笑完了，两个人沉默地对视着，空气变得粘稠起来，王一博开口，“战哥，我能不能摸摸你的屁股？”

明明是非常无理的要求，肖战看着王一博热烈的眼神，却鬼使神差地点了头。

等他回过神，他已经被抱到了床上，以一个糟糕的姿势趴在王一博的腿上，他被轻柔的抚摸激的抖了一下，那双大手牢牢地控制着他，热度通过布料传导到他的身体上，他觉得自己像是被抓住耳朵的兔子，命脉掌握在别人手里，无法挣扎，更无法逃离。

王一博心心念念的屁股此刻就在他掌下，高涨地情绪让他不能自已。肖战穿了一条运动短裤，两条瘦削的腿让裤管空荡荡的，但是上面却撑得紧绷绷，一点缝隙都没有，衬得他腰更细了。

王一博想起来肖战总是跟他抱怨买不到合适的裤子，腰正好的根本套不上去，总卡到屁股那里，所以紧身裤只能买大两号的，或者干脆买那种宽松的裤子。

王一博紧紧地盯着手里两团肉，他没想到会这么软，摸着摸着他就觉得不满足，轻轻捏了两把，小小声地说“战哥，短裤可不可以脱了啊？”

肖战什么都没说，王一博就自作主张把短裤褪了下来。内裤是三角的，边缘勾勒出色情的印记，包不住的肉有大半露在外面，红色和白色相交映。

王一博像揉面团似的揉捏着，细腻的肉从指缝中露出来，捏过的地方留下明显的红色指印。嗯～，一声煽情的嘤咛从身下传来，王一博收紧双手，唔～，又一声，他无声的笑了笑，原来没听错啊。

他心里一直绷紧的那根绳就这么放松了，他换了个舒适的姿势，决定慢慢享用他的猎物。

他把手从内裤边送进去，终于直接摸到了这肖想已久的皮肉，他没有多做停留，狠狠地掐了一把，指尖触到一片湿润，他惊讶的看着亮晶晶的水渍，轻笑一声，呵。

肖战依然埋着头不说话，但是他不知几时红了的耳根暴露了他的想法。

“战哥真是天赋异禀，又大又软水又多，不知道会便宜哪个人。”肖战的心砰砰跳，他不光湿了，也硬了，因为害羞他撑着身子才没有让王一博知道，王一博压在他耳边说这种话，把他本来就没多少的力气一下消耗完了，这下不用藏了，什么都被知道了，王一博也没想到他的话杀伤力这么大，他的也没法藏了，直直地顶在肖战的小腹上。

肖战回过头，看着对方红彤彤的脸，两个人像被烧到了似的立马转过了头。

王一博正准备继续的时候，肖战抓住他的手，小声说“我们继续吗？”顶着一张无辜的脸说着撩人的话，王一博心里的野兽被这人撩拨的无法控制，他也有一种奇怪的成就感，面对这种诱惑他居然坚持到了现在。

肖战看着王一博奇怪的眼神，觉得有点儿没谱，就结结巴巴地圆场，“啊，我，我说是游戏，你继续，继续吧啊，我去找衣服了。”他觉得他可能会错了意，错以为王一博想要他，顿时就觉得无地自容。

王一博看他满脸羞愤欲死的表情，一把把他拽了回来，“你说是游戏，可我不想玩游戏。”肖战有点懵“那玩儿啥？”“当然是继续玩儿你了，战哥。”

他低头凶狠地堵住了那张口是心非的嘴，用力地啃咬丰润的嘴唇，舔过他整齐的牙齿，含住他厚厚的舌头，反复吮吸，用像要把他揉进自己的身体里的力度紧紧抱住他，直到肖战快要喘不过气了才放开，王一博急促的呼吸着，用极大的意志力把自己从他身上撕下来，说“我去买套。”

肖战的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，拉住他，舔了一下唇角，说:“别去了，我这有，嗯～快点儿。”王一博快速地脱掉衣服，打开抽屉，他看见还有润滑剂，就一块儿都拿出来，撕开保险套的包装扔给肖战，“给我套上。”

他把肖战抱起来，让他反方向趴在王一博身上，两个人交叠着，他的肉棒对着肖战的脸，他在给肖战扩张，虽然肖战已经很湿了，但是他想让他的第一次更美好，更难忘一点。

一个指节进入他的身体的时候，肖战感觉很奇怪，这是他从没有过的体验，他感觉自己的肠肉紧紧地包裹着深入的手指，那个手指还在四处摸索着什么，当接触到一个凸起的地方时，从尾椎骨导过的电流让他浑身发麻，他的意识一片空白，一声轻笑从远处传来，“这么爽啊？”他才反应过来，他好像就这么射了。他回头看，身下的王一博下半张脸上一片狼藉，胸口脖子上也有星星点点的白浊。看到这幅场景，他的性器诚实的反应了他的想法，立刻又硬了。然后他好像才清醒过来，身体发泄过一次后的酸软让他结结实实地压在王一博的身上。

王一博抹了把脸，继续刚才的动作，他的学习能力很强，之前也只是在网上参考了一下，没想到取得了出乎意料的成果，不过也可能是肖战的身体太敏感了。所以他这回没敢直接进入主题，而是打着圈按压周围，感觉到差不多了就伸进了第二个手指，然后是第三指，看着被他揉捏的红通通的屁股，没忍住咬了一口。

另一边，肖战手软脚软的好不容易给王一博带好了套就突然被咬，条件反射地龇牙瞪眼，没想到王一博更得寸进尺又咬了一口，一边一个还挺对称。

王一博坐起来把肖战摆成跪趴的姿势，在他肚子底下垫了一个枕头，跟他说“这个姿势会更容易一点。”说完，扶着粗长的肉棒一点一点进入正饥渴的滴着水的肉穴里，虽然已经足够湿润，可初次承欢的处子还是难以接受这么夸张的尺寸。肖战抖着腿，哆嗦着说“太大了，进不去啊，唔，好疼，好涨。”

王一博摸着小穴的边缘，放松着肖战的肌肉，虽然紧绷着，但还有余地，会疼是因为第一次不适应，所以他狠狠心，坚定地完全进入了肖战的体内，两个人都送了口气。

王一博等肖战适应了之后缓缓动起来，发出噗呲噗呲的水声，肖战被顶的直往前扑，然后又被抓回来继续，不一会儿他就整个人趴在了床上，腰塌着，只有屁股撅起来，这个姿势使那对原本浅浅的腰窝变得更明显，王一博却顾不上欣赏，他太舒服了，里面又湿又热，紧紧地箍住他的下身，让他情不自禁抽动地越来越快，腰眼酸麻，撒娇一样的求饶助长了他的欲望，在感觉到肖战穴里一阵紧缩时，紧紧扣住他的胯骨，在他身体深处释放自己。

肖战被操射了，他产生了被王一博射进肚子的幻觉，淅淅沥沥的水随着肉棒的退出而流出来，王一博把保险套打结扔掉，看着捧着肚子失神的肖战，他以为肖战肚子不舒服，摸了摸他的肚子，肖战按住了他的手，喃喃“我会不会怀孕啊？”王一博哭笑不得，“那可真是太好了，多来几次概率更高，下次不戴套好不好。”肖战还傻乎乎的点头，“我想要宝宝，两个宝宝。”王一博被可爱到了，捧着他的脸要亲亲。亲着亲着就抱作了一团，呜呜咽咽的声音响了一夜。

第二天，剧组里的人翻出了肖战跳舞的视频，调侃的哄笑声让王一博心里不耐，不知道谁说了一句，肖战的屁股也挺大啊，王一博蹭的站起来，瞪着这些不懂事的人，然后转身就走。

之后再也没有人敢谈论肖战的身材了。


End file.
